tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah Hardy
Sarah Hardy (born 1974) is a supporting character in The IT Files. A scientist working for the Stilton Corporation, Sarah's true occupation is working for the Gorgon Sisterhood under the alias Medusa and formerly worked for Ouroboros, being the inventor of the Chrono Flash and the Aegis. Biography Sarah was born in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. As a child Sarah became fascinated with advanced scientific concepts like the perception of light and higher brain functions due to learning how to leave with her mother's epilepsy. Biology and physics became Sarah's favorite subjects of study as she grew older. Sarah's mother was a financial burden but after her death in a car accident, which was caused by a seizure, Sarah felt free. Guilt over feeling fortunate for her mother's passing did motivate Sarah to do a great deal of charity work for epilepsy research. None of the less with her family no longer restraining her Sarah was able to fully explore her potential and ended up moving to Cambridge, Massachusetts, so she could study at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Sarah managed to stay relatively under the radar at MIT, not really standing out until she focused on getting her doctorate in science, choosing to specialize in theoretical physics. Sarah's work was primarily on String Theory, in particular her support for the existence of Gravitons which became her thesis. Following earning her doctorate Sarah spent a few years at the California Institute of Technology, first as a researcher and later a professor, the latter role teaching the basics of String Theory. In addition to her work at Caltech Sarah became a frequent guest lecturer at Decker State College, getting an interest for genetics while meeting with their faculty. Caltech had useful equipment and DSC was a great secondary resource but Sarah felt a bit stagnated and began dabbling in a link between her research and human anatomy. In mid-2008 Richard Stilton took an interest in Sarah and originally hired her as a consultant for some revolutionary design concepts in architecture. While Sarah worked with the Stilton Corporation she was leaked information on Type-7 and the Temporal Gene, causing her to become inspired once more. While theorizing a link between the gene and gravitons Sarah's big breakthrough was getting a better understanding of the state Type-7 induced and theorized alternative ways to cause it. Greatly interested in learning more, Sarah didn't hesitate when Richard offered her a job, joining the Corporation as a major researcher while also doing work for Ouroboros. Sarah's expertise led to the development of the Aegis as well as the Chrono Flash, though her ultimate design was the Immortality Gate. The Gate was a failure however and its use led to the deaths of Julio Sanchez and Richard himself. Whether Sarah intended for Richard to die or it truly was an accident is unknown to anyone but herself. After the death of Richard and the fall of Ouroboros Patricia Mero formed the Gorgon Sisterhood with Sarah as a key member, being its head scientist and one of the top members with the assigned alias of Medusa. Sarah was immediately assigned several projects, including the programming of artificial intelligence for people like Elizabeth Baker and a full study of possible recruits for the Sisterhood's field team. In addition to the as of yet unknown Project Zenith Sarah was assigned to extract the prototype Type-7 from Dayna Richardson, soon creating Basilisk as a result. Personal Information * Current Age: 35 * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 128 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Hazel * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: New York, US * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Special Notes: Superhero Fetish Inventions * Chrono Flash Freeze Device * Aegis Dart Weapon * Immortality Gate Distortion Device * Gorgon Ring Control Device * Basilisk Freezing Drug Relationships Gorgon Sisters * Patricia Mero * Darcy Keibler * Canella Kim Emlpoyees * Selena Chandler * Thomas Hood * Marian Bell * Kai * Daphne Alden * Myra Stites * Hector Nuiz * Brent Harrison * Joseph Wolfe Friends * Drake Stilton * Xavier Alberic * Richard Stilton (Deceased) Appearances * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * Clockwork Crisis Part 1 * The IT Files: Darcy's Role Trivia * Sarah is physically based on actress Tricia Helfer. * A long-time enjoyment of DC comics has led to Sarah developing a bit of a fetish for people cosplaying as characters from their products. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Scientists Category:The IT Files Category:Ouroboros Category:Gorgon Sisterhood